FIG. 1 shows as existing receptacle device 10, e.g., an electrical power outlet used in emergency circuits such as located in hospitals and pediatric areas. As depicted in FIG. 1 and described in greater detail in commonly-owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,827,602 the whole contents and disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein, the receptacle includes a cover 30 having one or more sockets 32, a body 80 to which the cover 30 is secured to provide a housing for internal conductive terminals 47 including respective terminal structures 47a, 47b corresponding to respective Hot (phase) or Neutral of an alternating current power source (e.g., 120 Vac, 15 amps source) and each situated in respective alignment with respective blade or prong openings 37a, 37b formed in sockets 32 of the cover 30 for receiving corresponding blades or prongs, including polarized blades, of an electrical plug or adaptor (not shown). Receptacle 10 includes a strap sub-assembly 90 providing internal electrical ground terminals 47c with the body 80 in alignment with respect blade or prong openings 37c formed in each respective socket 32 for receiving a corresponding ground blade or prong of the adaptor or device. The strap 90 includes structures, e.g., slots, pins, etc., that permit the receptacle 10 to be mounted to threaded mounting holes of a standard outlet box (not shown). Strap 90 may be affixed to the body 80 by a center pin shaft and pin or mounting screw (not shown) that additionally affixes the cover 30 to the body 80. A bushing 95 for a mounting screw is provided for securing the body 80 to the cover 30.
As shown in the exploded view of FIG. 1, the cover 30 of the existing receptacle 10 includes an indicator 45 which identifies the receptacle as being a hospital grade receptacle. In one prior implementation, the indicator 45 is a colored window formed in the face of the receptacle that is always visible. A light emitting source (not shown) such as a light emitting diode is located behind the window and coupled across the phase and neutral contacts of the receptacle to provide a positive indication (illumination) that the receptacle 10 is connected to a live circuit.
In use, the indicator 45 is designed to illuminate the colored window, e.g., a green colored “dot”, on the cover 30. The existing indicator 45 does not illuminate the socket blade or prong openings.
The receptacle shown in FIG. 1 may be further configured according to teachings of which may be found in commonly-owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,357,652, 7,666,010 and commonly-owned, co-pending U.S. Patent Published Application Nos. 2010/0120274 and 2010/0227484 that each describe an existing receptacle technology known as Lev-Lok® (registered trademark of LEVITON MANUFACTURING CO., INC., Melville, N.Y.).
Further, it is known in the art, to incorporate a TR mechanism to prevent improper use of the power socket. An example of a TR mechanism is disclosed in commonly-owned U.S. Pat. No. 7,820,909.
A TR receptacle that illuminates the TR portion of the electrical power outlet would be highly desirable.
More generally it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus for illuminating select portions of an electrical receptacle, including wall-mounted or ceiling-mounted electrical devices, e.g., TR or non-TR electrical receptacle.